Loose Ends
by Preciousss
Summary: If you've ever thought "The scoobies, honest? When hell freezes over!" Then Marti should think about buying some mittins.
1. Old Beginnings Part 1

Teaser  
The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign sat peacefully in the night. Quietly a black car passed it, zooming by. A rough voice sighed "what the heck" as the car slowly pulled back into the frame and accelerated right into the sign.  
  
Act 1  
A lit up plain soared above the night sky.  
Buffy wistfully looked up at it "You think he's gone for good this time? Giles I mean." She asked her sister. Buffy and Dawn were sitting outside of an airport waiting for Xander to get out of the bathroom already.  
Dawn sadly replied "I hope not. But honestly..." she quietly trailed off.  
Shyly Willow aproached them. Seeing the ex-wicca approach Dawn got up mumbling about going to wait for Xander by the door.  
Willow looked heart broken. She was. She'd spent the summer trying to patch things up. But she knew, deep inside she knew: Nothing can go back to the way it was before. Something about a guy stepping into a river twice. She knew if she really thought about it she'd remember, but she just wasn't up to that at the moment.  
"Give her time. Everybody needs a little time." Buffy said, startling Willow. Willow had to admit, she was suprised how understanding and kind Buffy'd been. She felt like Buffy resented her for doing what she did, not only last spring, but bringing her back to life too. But Buffy understood, better then anyone, everybody needs somebody sometime.  
  
"Well hello Slayer. Good to see you, have a nice summer? I went to Africa, it was very interesting really. They have some of the most beautiful wildlife there. And theres these people whose language is all made out of clucks. Really, just lovely there. Oh, and by the way, I got a soul!"  
"Honestly, what's that word you use? Oh yes, you sound like a wanker!" Clem replied brutely yet still good natured.  
"Well how do you tell someone something like that?" Spike asked aggitated.  
"Honestly, I have no clue." Clem replied again.  
"Thanks a lot, your a great help mate." Spike replied sarcastically, but he had a smile on his face he was trying to hide.  
"Honestly man," Clem started  
"Clem, I get it, your honest. Good for you!" Spike interupted, still smirking a little.  
"Sorry, I'll stop. Honestly!"Clem apologized. Spike sighed, it didn't matter anyway. "So anyway, you honestly don't seem that differant to me. Are you sure he gave you a soul?"  
  
Buffy was patrolling through Spike's- no Clem's- no, the cemetary Spike used to live-no...Uhg! Whatever, you get my drift, that's where Buffy was. She figured dhe should go see Clem. See if he rented any good movies, or bought any good boardgames, or heard any good news about Spike.  
She silently barged into the crypt. Old habits die hard, at least she stopped kicking the door open. She had nearly given Clem a heart attack on many occacions.   
Buffy didn't see Clem but she heard him talking to someone on the lower level. "So you got like, a demon reciept of something?"  
"Yup, pretty much." Buffy's heart stopped. Was that whose voice she thought it was? Duh! Who else had that britsh accent? (Giles had *a* brittish accent, not *that* one. Plus she saw him get on a plane to London just an hour earlier.)  
Buffy looked down the passage to the lower level. Yep, Spike all right. Weakly Buffy squeaked out "Spike." And both him and Clem looked up at the intruder, with had caught in the cooking jar faces.  
  
Acts 2 and 3 coming soon 


	2. Old Beginnings Part 2

Not mine, Joss owns 'em.  
Please leave helpful reviews. They can be critical, but no flames please. Thanks so much.  
Act 2  
Willow sat staring off into space. Thinking. She knew she'd have to do it sometime or other. Still sucked. What was even worse was, she couldn't bring herself to care about what she did to Warren. What was wrong with her? But she did have reasoning behind her lack of caring, if someone were walk into her mind and be apalled by what they found. See, Warren was bad, evil even. And what would the police be able to do about him? He was a computer genius with access to dark magic. It would be like a suicide mission. She did the world a favor. Feeling better about herself Willow settled in to Xander's couch and flipped on the tv.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike managed to cough out.  
"Spike." Buffy squeaked again, then opted for the easiest reactionÐanger. "Where the hell have you been? God, we needed you! I needed you." Buffy yelled the first part and wispered the last part so quietly even vampiric hearing couldn't pick it up. And let me tell you, that's quiet.  
"Africa. They have clucking tribes there, you see." Spike started.  
"Oh, do they? Well let me tell you what Sunnydale has! Two less wiccas, one less trio and a whole lot more baggage to deal with!" Buffy spouted.  
"Oh, I meant to tell you, honestly man. I just got so caught up with you being her and with a..." Clem started.  
"Tell me what?!" Spike interupted saving his ass and genuianly curious.  
Buffy took a deep breath like she was going to start the story, but then got up and ran away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you understand right? I mean, months of nothing but Doublemeat I don't think I could ever eat fast food again." Dawn apologized to Xander. He had taken her out to McDonalds, but Dawn descided she'd rather have something else. They stopped at the supermarket and picked up pasta, soda and ice cream.  
"It's fine really. But do you understand Willows gonna be there. She's staying with me remember?" He told her.  
Dawn froze for a moment, then replied "Yeah, I knew I'd have to face the music sometime. Why not now?"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy called walking into her hallway before remembering that Xander had taken her out to eat. Buffy sighed at put down her keys. Great, that meant now she'd have to think. Not a thing in the world more evil. So why not face the lesser evils, like vampires and demons. Buffy walked over to the closet looking for a coat, planning to go patrolling again. But when she slid open the closet door she was confronted with Spike's duster. Buffy groaned and slammed the closet shut. Probably breaking it.  
Buffy opened up the front door and sat down on the porch. Her thinking place, also her Spike place. Except for that she didn't have a Spike place, nope, there was no place for Spike. But Spike had always been here (literally, right where she was sitting) for her. When her mom died, when she lived. But not this summer, this summer she was alone on the porch. The summer was over.  
"Can I...I didn't want to intrude."  
Buffy was startled, not suprised. It felt almost like old times, not that old times were better then the new ones. "You can sit down Spike."  
  
Act 3  
The sun was slowly rising in the distance. If this were actually a tv show, there'd be some kind of music playing. But it's not, so there's not.  
Buffy and Spike are asleep laying on differant railings on the stairs.  
  
Dawn is laying, asleep, on Willows shoulder. Willow's also alseep. Xander walks into the room and sees them. Willow and Dawn had talked almost them whole night, they fought a little, and avoided a lot of subjects, but it looked like they worked out there issues. Of course, looks *can* be descieving.  
Xander smiled and walked over to the couch. Gently he woke Dawn up. A groggy Dawn opened her eyes slowly. "Pretzels what?"  
Xander chuckled, what was she dreaming about? "Come on Dawn, I have to get you home."  
"Oh yes, of course." She said, still out of it.  
  
"You should really get back into it! You haven't granted one wish since you got your powers back! Honestly Anyanka." Hallie berated her friend at the Magic Box. It was cleaned up, and almost ready for the grand re-opening.  
"It just takes some time to get back into it. But I will, don't worry."   
  
Xander and Dawn were walking up Revello drive. It was twilight. Suddenly Xander stops, you can see rage in his eyes. "What are you doing here?!"   
Spike quickly shakes the sleep out of his eyes. Buffy wakes up a little slower, but she does it. "Spike, you better get inside. The suns coming up." She grumbles before noticing Xander has him by the coller.  
"Xander! Xander!" Buffy yelled running to break them apart.  
"Buff I can't believe you are sleeping together!" Xander said fuming.  
"We weren't sleeping together. We're just *sleeping* and together.  
"Well I wouldn't believe it if you touched him with a ten foot pole after what he did to you." Xander spat.  
"Me and you talked about that. And now me and Spike talked, and we forgive each other. And Spike, maybe you should head to your crypt before direct sunight comes up. And Dawn, go inside." Dawn, still to asleep to protest, and Spike to wanting-to-stay-alive to protest, they both leave.  
Xander continues, more quietly, but still enraged. "You forgive him?"  
"I don't know why you find that so hard to believe. You forgave Anya for years of torturing men." Buffy shot back angrily.  
"But I love Anya, it's differant." Seeing the look on Buffy's face Xander stops. "Oh no, you don't...Do you?"  
  
Next week on an all new Buffy... (siezure inducing promo comes up. You don't rember it because the first flashy light knocks you unconcuis. Oh well. 


	3. Honesty Part 1

Teaser  
Buffy goes into her home and calls out "Spike!" The sun was low in the sky, but it provided tons of direct sunlight.  
"Don't worry, he ran back to his crypt." Dawn informed her sister emotionless. "I'm still conked, wake me later. Kay?"  
"Yeah, sure." Buffy sighed, disapointed.  
  
"Arg!" Spike said as he burst through the door to his crypt smoking...not with a cigarette. When he patted down his little burning self he looked up and almost jumped out of his skin. "CeÐHallie!"  
"Oh dear, you still have that peroxide hair." She said.  
"Yeah, what of it?" He replied angrily, yet secretly self concious.  
"Nothing, I just wish you would let it grow out."  
"Yeah, well I wish the scoobies would be bleedin honest for a change! Aint gonna happen." He shot out without thinking. Hallie gives him an evil smile. Then does that morph thing she does so well.  
"Wish granted."  
  
Act 1  
Xander walked into the Magic Box. It would be opening soon so Anya had put in a loy of early mornings. He was hoping she'd be there. They were doing the 'just friends' thing, but he still enjoyed her company. He called out her name.  
"In the back!" She yelled.  
Xander went to the training room. "Hey Anya. You look beautiful."  
"Huh?" Anya asked suprised. "Thanks?"  
"I'm madly in love with you!"  
"Thanks for that randomÐwhat! Friends Xander! Remember?" She practically shrieked.  
"I know, I just can't stop loving you." Xander said pleading.  
"Xander, I can't be more then friends now, you hurt me too much. I do love you though, enough to marry, which is another reason we can't get together. You don't love me that way!" Anya passionatly spout having no idea where her or Xander's outbursts came from.  
  
Willow woke to an empty house, so she descided to head over to Buffy's house. When she reached her house she she knocked on the door. Buffy came and answered it.  
"Oh, it's you. I was hoping I wouldn't have to pretend went psycho and almost ended the world to make you feel batter for a while." Buffy said coldly.  
"Well I never asked you to! I'm not the one that lives in the land of denial! You are Buffy! I would much rather deal with it now then having it nag me forever!" Willow yelled back at Buffy.  
"Fine!" Buffy yelled.  
"Fine!" Willow spat back. Then they both stood in silence on their respective side of the door frame until...  
"Coffee?" Buffy asked.  
"Sure." Willow answered stepping in. Both surprised by the out burst but feeling better.  
  
"Wait, so, I'm the biggest idiot ever." Spike say contemplating. "But I can't miss This!" He yells getting up and grabbing a blanket heading out his crypt towards Buffy's.  
  
[Yeah, I know, where did that wish come from? It was totally out of the blue. And I know ME used up their quota for Plot contrivances for the entire running of the show, but hey, I'm not ME...well I am me, you get my drift. And if you didn't notice I suck and spelling! It would be helpfull if you left corrections! Thanks, and review, otherwise I'll probably stop writting this.] 


	4. Honesty Part 2

Act 2  
Spike burst through the Summer's door practically flaming. He took a moment to appericiate the fact that he hadn't been de-invited. But what Clem told him about what happened after he left, it wasn't that big of a deal.  
Buffy and Willow heard the noise and came in to see Spike patting himself down with his blanket. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked rudely.  
"That's just like you, putting me down all the time. You used me and hurt me and never thought about anyone but yourself once!!" Spike yelled.  
Buffy softened "I'm sorry Spike, I was just really messed up then." She replied sadly.  
"Yeah, well you messed me up even more then I already was! You even caused me to get a soul!" Spike said still upset. Shit shit shit shit, Spike thought. Didn't he make the wish for the *scoobies* to be honest. Last he checked he wasn't a member of the scoobies. Maybe deep...deep *deep* down all the other scoobies included him as one of them. Hmmn, interesting.  
"A soul?" Buffy asked some what crestfallen "So we could never..."  
"Oh, it's not a curse soul! It doesn't work that way, or turn me into a bloody poofter with stupid hair!" Spike said, mood raised.  
"Well, the hair parts questionable." Willow added, almost like her old self.  
"Red, if you ever need someone to talk to..." Spike started but Willow cut him off.  
"I'm dealing. I'm dealing better then everyone else. They're all tip toeing around me with kid gloves." Willow said a little resentfully.  
"Well it's better then what I could be doing to you. The way you threatened my sister! Be happy that I'm even talking to you!" Buffy shot back angrily.  
"I said I was sorry a million times! What else can I do. I don't want to spend my whole life being grateful for every crumb you drop me!" Willow yelled.  
Spike murmered a "Yeah Summers, lemme tell you: that sucks."  
"Look Buffy, I'm sorry and I wish I could take it back, but I can't." Willow said more softly "Either we have to work through it or..." Willow didn't want to finish. She was afraid Buffy would choose choice 2.  
"No, Willow, your my best friend. Lets work through this. We can. But first we have to figure out why we're all acting so bipolar." Buffy suggested making Willow feel better and Spike feel uncomfortable.  
"Uhm, actually..." Spike started but was interupted by Xander and Anya bursting through the door.  
"We're getting married!"  
  
Act 4  
"What? Didn't you try that already, and it didn't work out?" Buffy asked flaberghasted.  
"Well, we are not setting a date or making any plans. But we still both want to get married. Xander has to work out his dad issues, and I have to work out my Xander issues." Anya beamed. "Also we are going to have a smaller wedding." She added.  
"I'm so happy for you guys!" Willow said as Dawn came down the stairs.  
"Hey everyone. My *Gawd* Willow! Could that shirt be any uglier? Maybe you should steal some fashion sense from Buffy, she's not using hers anyway. And Spike, get with it, it's 2002 not 1982! Xander, now that your puffy phase is over, why don't you buy new clothes that aren't five sizes too large. At least Anya's wearing nice clothes, but that hair, *godness that HAIR*!" Dawn said very Anya-esque.  
"What's going on? Is there a spell? Willow..." Anya started condensendingly.  
"No, guys, everyone, Listen!" Spike said impatiantly. "I did it, by accident. Hallie was at my crypt and I accidently made a wish."  
"What, so you and Hallie are bestest buddies? *How* do you know each other anyway?" Buffy asked jealosly.  
"People don't usually do vengeance on there friends, Buffy." Spike said matter of factly.  
"Justice. She does justice. Justice isn't so bad." Buffy retorted.  
Spike was about to answer but Xander interupted. "As interesting as this all is we have to do something about it."  
"Yeah, all the truth, one of you scoobs might sprain something." Spike remarked.  
All of a sudden everyone was yelling and bantering with each other. Anya just stood and watched un-amused. Finally she screamed out for Hallie to come. Anya's scream shut everyone up and they watched as Hallie appeared.  
"Yeah, yeah. You want me to undo it. And I will, under one circumstance." Hallie said slyly to Anya.  
"Yeah? What's that?" Anya asked skeptically. Hallie was pretty tricky, that's why she was so great at being a ve-justice deamon.  
"Grant a wish. You haven't done any since you got back in the biz." Hallie said. For her this was a win win situation. If Anya said yes she got her old friend back, if she said no, she got amusement fun for, well just for her.  
"Fine. Who here has a wish?" Anya said hoping nobady would say anything stupid, but afraid it would do to the honesty wish. Buffy put her hand over her mouth so no one could tell what she was wishing and grant it, and everyone else just stood there.  
Finally Dawn spoke up "I wish I had this totally awesome jacket I saw at H&M, oh, and that Buffy could have a good job, oh and-"   
"One wish hun." Anya said, "Pick one."  
"Fine ummm, Buffy, you can do that 'quit and get a good job I like that pays well' thing by yourself, right?" Dawn asked "So, I wish I had that jacket...oh, and these pants..." Dawn started again, but one look from Anya and she stopped. "The jacket, the jacket."  
  
Next time on a new Buffy (this time you turn around and listen to the preview in stead of watching it and getting knocked out) The UPN announcer guy says something about some demon, you know...the usual. 


End file.
